DE 20 2011 001 604 U1 discloses a voltage-limiting and polarity-reversed series-connected light emitting diode device. The light emitting diode device comprises at least one or a plurality of opposite-polarity parallel-connected or series-connected or series-parallel-connected light emitting diodes which are connected in parallel with a zener diode with identical polarity, wherein the light emitting diode device additionally comprises a second light emitting diode-zener diode assembly containing at least one or a plurality of identical-polarity parallel-connected or series-connected or series-parallel-connected light emitting diodes which are connected in parallel with zener diodes with identical polarity.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component having a series connection of light emitting diodes, wherein the component is protected against failure of a diode and is simple and cost-effective to produce.